


Meeting the Parents

by nyxnotnicks



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Lutecest, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxnotnicks/pseuds/nyxnotnicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalind is invited to her parents' home and Robert tags along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

“But what on earth would I call you?” Rosalind asked, huffing at the decorated invitation in her hand. She was pleased that her parents had obtained a summer home in the country and also that her father has ceased to drink and begun to garden. The invitation was to a fancy party for the baptism of one cousin or another, but she assumed it was actually sent so she would know they wanted her to be in their lives.

Robert lifted the invitation out of Rosalind’s limp fingers and read over it again. “It says you may bring a guest. If your mother is much like mine she would be ecstatic to find that you’ve a suitable partner. I’ll make up some false name and accompany you as your suitor.”

“I wouldn’t take a suitor to see my parents.” Rosalind huffed. “A husband would be lucky to have that honor.”

Robert smirked at her, putting a hand on her hip. “Just tell them you couldn't bear to be parted from me. It’s true, isn’t it?” He drew her in closer, setting the invitation on the mantel.

Rosalind let herself be drawn in. Robert could usually talk her into anything. She did want to remain close to him and she also wanted to see her family again. After a time she relented. It felt somewhat inevitable, but she liked to think she’d learned to pick her battles in her time with Robert. “You’ll need to change your appearance somewhat.”

Robert frowned but didn’t ask for clarification. “I’d prefer not to.” 

“I’d prefer not to be talked into things which I know are mistakes. If you go to their home looking just like me there will be questions which we cannot give satisfactory answers. Your hair grows fast enough, it won’t harm you to be a brunette temporarily.” Rosalind wasn’t yet impatient. She was just stating her position from which she intended not to budge.

Robert shook his head, drawing away from Rosalind. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to imagine himself with any hair color other than the one with which he was born. “I have no intention of changing how I look. They’ll just have to deal with your suitor looking similar to you.”

\---  
“I don’t know why I agreed to this.” Robert grumbled, eyeing his hair in the mirror again. He didn’t like having brown hair at all. It was a small mercy that the dye was not strong enough to completely cover his true color. He still felt marginally ridiculous, especially since he was wearing glasses with false lenses.

“Because you miss your family as much as I miss mine, and also because you want to make sure I come to no harm.” Rosalind replied, glancing up at the airships controls to make sure they were still on the correct path. The craft was one of the few that a private person could rent. They could only spend two days in England unless they wanted to spend a month attempting to catch Columbia again. Rosalind didn’t want to think about the messes that would be left if they were absent so long.

Robert frowned at his reflection one last time before returning his attention to Rosalind. He could feel her nervousness. He wondered if that wasn’t part of why he was so on edge as well. Of course he could be nervous without her interference, too. He remembered his last conversation with his mother before leaving for Canada. It had not gone well. Of course Rosalind’s mother wouldn’t accuse him (rightly or not) of homosexuality. No, the way he intended to carry on with Rosalind would certainly assert his interest in her.

Rosalind frowned and broke out of her reverie. “Of course we won’t be able to make love while we’re there.”

Robert chuckled. “We can’t get caught at it anyway, but what else is new?”

Rosalind frowned. “I mean it, Robert. My mother will insist we marry on the spot if she even suspects we've seen each other with our collars askew.”

Robert paused and Rosalind realized immediately what he was refraining from saying. She turned her face away from him. “Robert, please don’t ask me for things I can’t give you.” Her voice was soft. She felt an ache in her chest and knew that she couldn't give in to this request no matter how much she wanted to. It would make things too complicated, it would be impossible to conceal.

Robert turned away from Rosalind, doing his best to maintain his composure. She was right, though he was loathe to admit it. This wasn’t their moment. “Someday we will be able to do as we please without interference from those who could not understand.”

Rosalind sighed softly, too sad to contradict him. His hope was the only thing that kept her going, sometimes. “Of course. We will. But not this weekend.”

Robert sighed and examined his face in the mirror. “I’d rather not look like this when I get married, anyway. The pictures will be terrible.”

Rosalind took his hand. “Indeed. Come take supper with me. We’ll be arriving in a few hours.”  
\---  
They landed in the garden of her parents’ new country home, nearly but not quite destroying a pair of flower bed that were clearly the product of meticulous care. Rosalind glanced at the beds after they stepped into the cool night air. There were candles arranged in a circle, just as she’d asked. It was only that which had preserved her father’s hard work.

It shocked Rosalind to see how old her parents looked. Of course the last time she’d seen them was nearly a decade ago. She felt that she was still recognizable as the woman in her graduation portrait but they were not.

She hugged her mother and paused awkwardly while she and her father both determined whether or not they should hug. When they did decide to do so it was at arm’s length and quite brief.

Robert waited patiently, examining the older Luteces. He could imagine that these were his parents quite easily. Rosalind’s mother examined him with the same calculating look he’d seen on his own mother’s face. It was quite like Rosalind’s, now that he considered it. She turned to give her daughter an annoyed look and Rosalind laughed lightly in embarrassment. “I apologize for not introducing him. Mother, this is Robert Thomson. Robert, this is my mother Rebecca and my father Owen.”

Robert bowed to them both and watched as they returned the motion. It was strange to see these people, so like what he’d thought his own parents would look like, treat him as a stranger. It was stranger still when the woman took his hand. “I never thought I’d see a man at my daughter’s side, Mr. Thomson. It’s a distinct pleasure to meet you. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable. We have just enough rooms for everyone to be comfortable.”

Rosalind was as uncomfortable as Robert about that proclamation, and more so when her father piped up. “Of course you’ll want to marry her as soon as possible. She’s nearly too old to bear children.”

Robert coughed softly. “She is a fine woman, Mister and Misses Lutece. I do not intend to rush her toward such an action. Our work leaves little time for a family.”

Rosalind was surprised to hear him say that, even to throw her parents off the scent. She cleared her throat and continued. “I am not at all too old for childbirth. I have been examined quite recently to ensure my continued good health and viability.” Which was true. She went to the doctor frequently to be monitored for cancer, as did Robert.

The older Luteces nodded and Rebecca patted Robert’s hand. “Of course. You’ll have such handsome children, I’m sure. When is the ceremony? Will it be held on Columbia? You know your father and I can’t travel so far.”

Rosalind fell into step behind her mother, watching as the older woman dragged Robert toward the house. She sighed softly. “We’ll have it here. The garden is lovely. Perhaps next June. That seems the best time of year to get married.”

Robert nodded in agreement. It hurt to know that Rosalind was lying and that she was doing her best to pacify her mother to cut off the topic of conversation. He wished they were being honest, that there was room anywhere for them to indulge in that particular luxury. The garden could be a New York City Sewage Processing plant for all he cared if getting married there meant that he could have an open life with Rosalind.

He was led to a small room that smelled musty and contained a proliferation of books and art supplies. “Rosalind said you like to paint so I thought maybe you’d enjoy taking the library. The couch is quite comfortable, or so I've been told. It should do for two evenings, I imagine.”

Robert turned and bowed to Rebecca again. “Of course, Madame. It is quite to my liking and I shall certainly be comfortable. I would love to see some of the products of all this, if I may be so bold.”

Rebecca smiled and nodded. “Tomorrow. It bores Owen to hear me speak of my art. Sleep well, Mr. Thomson.”

“Please call me Robert, Madame. I feel so welcome already that I would hate to ask you to stand on ceremony for me.” He gave her a charming smile and turned to look at the couch. With his back to Mrs. Lutece he could properly express his dismay.

Rosalind moved forward, delicately skirting her mother. She went to Robert’s side, taking his hand. “Sleep well, dear.” She said, giving him a soft smile. He turned to face her, wondering if she would be so bold as to kiss him if he asked for it.

“Good night, Rosalind. Every thought I have tonight shall be of you and the day when we can finally be united as one.”

Rosalind gave him a look that made his heart ache. He saw in her eyes a mirror of his own longing. She wanted to be his as much as he wanted to be hers. What a terrible life they had to offer each other. “As shall mine.”

He kissed her knuckles then turned to bow to the Luteces again. Rosalind fled the room without sparing a second glance.

When the door closed he sat on the couch and sighed, putting his head in his hands. He felt foolish now for insisting he should come. Even the chance to see a mirror of his family again wasn’t worth the heartache he’d experienced in a few short minutes.

He changed into his pajamas and settled under a dusty blanket on the couch. He slept lightly and found himself frequently uncomfortable. He was used to Rosalind’s body being pressed against him. He thought that he might pleasure himself and induce sleep that way. It was worth an attempt, at least.

He barely had his pajama bottoms down far enough for the task when the door opened almost soundlessly. He blinked and sat upright, only to see that Rosalind was standing in the door, closing it slowly behind herself. She didn’t speak a word until she was at his side. He was so stunned by her appearance he didn’t think to cover himself again.

Rosalind gave him a smug look, her fingers stroking lightly over the exposed patch of stomach. Robert shuddered and covered his mouth with his hand to stop from moaning. Her hand slipped into his pants and it was all he could do not to beg her mount him. She was too loud. He held her wrist still, drawing a curious look from her. 

“Rosalind. . . you trust me, right?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Rosalind nodded. “Of course.” It went without saying, which meant he was asking for a specific reason, though what she couldn't begin to guess at.

“I need you.” He breathed. “I need to feel you. . . but I don’t want to tarnish your reputation. I have a solution for your. . . impulse control issues but I need you to trust me.”

“Just do it.” Rosalind muttered, retracting her hand from his pants. “I've been thinking about that stupid fake wedding all night.” More specifically she’d spent the night thinking about what came after the wedding. She could have him anytime she wanted in any way she wanted. That was what she daydreamed about.

Robert wished that his reaction to that sentiment could be sweet and endearing instead of the rough thing he had in mind. He drew Rosalind in for a kiss with his right hand while his left groped for a tie. He just had to suppress the noise of her moans.

Rosalind shifted her weight on top of him and the couch creaked. They both sighed softly. “I’m afraid our preventative measures must become more extreme.” Robert whispered.

Rosalind saw that he had a tie in hand and guessed at some of his plan. She nodded and carefully backed off the couch. “What do you need to do?”

“Lean carefully over the arm of the couch, first. If that doesn't creak we’ll be in good shape.” Robert said, before rummaging through his overnight bag. He had a pair of clean socks and another tie. These would do, he hoped.

Rosalind did as she was bid, wiggling lightly against it. Not a creak could be heard. Robert smiled and nodded in approval. “Hands behind your back.”

Rosalind gave him a wicked smirk. “You’re taking advantage of the silence to make me comply without argument.” She put her hands behind her back as instructed, the backs of her wrists together to make it easier for him to tie.

Robert chuckled softly. “Nonsense. When I am in the mood I rather like your resistance. It has led us to come interesting places. You remember what to do if things are too much, correct?” He gently bound her wrists together, tying knots with steady hands. He paused and went to get a knife, just in case things went poorly.

Rosalind nodded. “I do. You’re not going to use a sock as a gag, are you?”

Robert coughed lightly. “It’s all we have.”

Rosalind frowned and straightened, looking around the room. She walked a little differently with her hands bound behind her back. She poked at thing with her hips and knees. Robert had to suppress the urge to laugh about it. That is, until Rosalind bumped and unsecured desk and it dropped half its contents, including a decorative tea set. Broken glass and spilled utensils littered the ground around Rosalind’s bare feet.

Robert gasped and moved closer. “Oh God, Rosalind.” He dashed to her side to help her over the glass. With her arms bound her balance was extremely compromised and her bare feet would be torn to shreds by the glass. He took her arm and helped her maintain her balance. If she could just get close enough that he could grab her all would be well.

She was almost clear when the door burst open and Owen Lutece came into the room with a cricket bat. Robert gasped and his hand tightened on Rosalind's arm, drawing her slightly off balance. She trod on a piece of teacup and yelped, bumping her shoulder into Robert. “Ow! Let go of me.”

Owen pointed the bat at Robert and yelled a rather impressive string of profanities. Robert glanced around at the room. There was little to defend himself with.

Rosalind scrambled up onto the shaking desk and nudged the window open with her shoulder, tumbling out when she overbalanced. “Run!” She yelled over her shoulder as she dashed for the airship. 

Robert didn’t need to be told twice. He vaulted up onto the desk and fell out the window as well just as Rosalind’s mother began to shriek imprecations as well. He bolted toward the airship, gathering Rosalind against his body when their paths intersected. He pushed the airship door open with one hand and slammed it behind them once they were inside.

Rosalind didn’t bother asking to be untied. She went to the controls and hit the homing beacon that would guide them to Columbia with her chin. Her father began to bang on the door a moment later. Robert put int the coordinates the beacon gave him and the ship powered up.

Neither Lutece exhaled until they were safely in the air. Rosalind presented her back to Robert and he untied her arms, kissing the knuckles of each hand once he’d freed them. “Well, that was educational.” He mumbled.

Rosalind shook her head and began to laugh uncontrollably while she sat down to tend to her injured foot. It took Robert a few moments but he soon found himself laughing as hard as her about the affair.


End file.
